


summer letters

by willowmellontree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Letters, Love, Mention of drarry relationship, Secrets, Summer, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: ginny and luna write letters in the summer holidays of 1996.they share secrets and wishes of the future





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THIS. THIS BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

_**Dear Luna,** _

            _**how are you? I  haven't written for a long time, not since second-year actually. I like being your friend, what with the events from last year,**_

 __ **_with the DA and everything. This summer will be a little lonely at once again, I shall have six brothers at my feet telling me what to do,_**

_**so most of the time I hide in my room.im not even allowed to play Quidditch as there could be a death eater or two hiding in the shadows.** _

 

_**What are you going to be doing this summer? I would ask mum if we could meet up, but once again a death eater could be near. What are you hoping to do for our** _

_**O.W.Ls? I want to get at least five of them. if I can, at least three outstandings. I wonder who is going to be Defence against** _

_**the dark arts teacher next fall? Please reply as soon as possible.** _

_**Yours sincerely** _

_**Ginny Molly Weasley** _

__

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

_**Dear Ginny,** _

_**I am fine thank you, you sound like you have a bad case of nargles. The best way to get rid of them is by falling asleep in the shower.** _

_**However, it's dangerous to do so, there could also be a death eater behind the shower curtain. Im glad you like being my friend because I don't seem to have many** _

_**. Hermione is nice, so is Harry but im not sure about your brother. (sorry if that offended you.)** _

 

_**Im not planning anything this summer for the same reason your not. it would be nice if we can meet up. as for my O.W.Ls, I wouldn't mind getting outstanding in** _

_**everything. About the DADA teacher, im going to make a prediction about that. Professor Severus Snape is going to be the Teacher this year. I hope to see you soon.** _

_**Yours sincerely** _

_**Luna Pandora Lovegood** _

__

__

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter number 2

_**Dear Luna,** _

_**I will take what you said into consideration. ~~Harry Potter arrived yesterday.~~ Sorry, I had to rub that out, so yesterday Ron's best friend came yesterday. Hermione came a few days ago. I don't have a crush on Hp anymore, it's a little weird him being around. ** _

_**I got two rare chocolate frog card today, Newt Scamander and Godric Gryffindor. Ron only got tilly toke and an imp.I'll send you some. also, I couldn't give you your birthday present last year because of the inquisitorial squad.** _

_**I'll send it along with this letter.** _

_**Love from Gi**_ _**nny Weasley** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_**To Ginny,** _

_**Thank you so much for my yellow dress, and all those chocolate Frogs. I got all the rare ones.** _

_**I didn't know that hp was coming around yours, nor that Hermione was. it's alright not to have a crush on him anyway, he's nothing that special just an ordinary boy, trying to fight the dark side single-handed. plus Hp is gay so no point having a crush on him anyway. don't ask me how I know, it's just a gift in think.** _

_**Who is your new crush, Ginny? I would like to know because it's fascinating. I can see all your nargles are gone because you don't sound confused as you did in your last letter.** _

_**R.a.s.p** _

_**Love from luna** _

_**P.s. I prefer this ending then yours sincerely .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter 3

* * *

_**Dear Luna** _

_**What do you mean that Hp is gay? no wonder he didn't last long with Cho Chang. I don't even think hp knows himself, does he? Anyway, I'm not fussed about it. Did you know that Draco Malfoy is gay? I saw that one coming. Sorry if this is a boring subject.** _

_**I do have a crush but I'm not saying because I don't want to tell anyone. Not yet at least. Anyway, you wouldn't like it.** _

_**I feel a bit scared for some reason. I feel as if I need to say all this stuff just in case something happens, but then there is what if nothing happens and I tell someone and then I'll look silly. I need someone I can trust, could I trust you?** _

_**I'm glad you like your dress.it took me forever to pick a colour that would go with your dirty blonde hair. ~~I like your hair.it's nice and soft.~~ Don't read that, please. I didn't mean to put that down, but I can't waste parchment so I can't get a new piece. ** _

_**R.a.s.a.p** _

_**Love from Ginny** _

_**Xx** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_**Dear Ginny,** _

_**I accidentally read what you said I couldn't read.I'm sorry.it was a nice thing to say.you have nice ginger hair too.** _

_**I didn't know that Malfoy was gay. doesn't matter though, deep down he is really nice. he helpt me find my shoes last term when no one was looking.at knew hp was gay because you can tell every time he looks at Draco. I bet they haven't Caught on yet.** _

_**I know you can trust me. I trust you, in fact, I trust you enough to tell you my deepest darkest secret.I'm lesbian. I hope you still want to be my friend. I'm being silly, but I hope I give you enough confidence to trust me.** _

_**Best hope and wishes** _

_**Lots of love** _

_**From Luna** _

_**Xxxxxxxx** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter 4

_**luna,** _

_**Thanks for giving me your trust.in trust you more than I've trusted anyone before. I'll tell you one secret with and my other will be in another letter.I'm lesbian too.** _

_**You must agree but I think now my head is swimming with nargles again (-:** _

_**I love drawing smiley faces, it's fun.** _

_**I think I'll prank Harry saying goes that Draco wrote to him. I don't know what to say.** _

_**I can't. If I don't tell you now.I'll never tell you.** _

_**Sorry if my letter is a bit weird today.** _

_**I think I may have a very extremely small big crush a certain person named (I'm going to put your full name just for the fun of it)** _

_**Luna Pandora Phelia Stardust Lila Nellie Lovegood.** _

_**Just to change the subject, my favourite of your middle names is stardust. it goes well with luna. I don't think that you know my full name.it's ridiculously long, so I just stick with Ginny Molly Weasly.** _

_**Ginevra Molly Tabitha Penelope Natasha Saturn Emily Rosalie Phiobe Kira weasley.** _

_**Don't know why I was called all of them. I mean Saturn, really out of all the star names in the universe. They go for Saturn. I wouldn't mind having stardust in my name.** _

_**I have to go know** _

_**Love you lots** _

_**Ginny.M.W** _

_**P.s it's ok if you just want to stay friends.** _

__


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter five

_**Dear Ginny,** _

_**I can sense you are panicking, all I can say to that is don't panic, you'll make yourself stressed. I for one do not want a stressed girlfriend.** _

_**I'm glad you seek to trust in me. I do love it when someone is trusted. It has a nice feeling to it.** _

_**I love your full name by the way. Shall we swap, it doesn't really like stardust but I love Saturn? It will be your birthday in a few weeks, won't it? I know exactly what to get you, Ginny.** _

_**I'm sorry that this letter is short.** _

_**Love from Stardust** _

_**P.s. read letter carefully** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_**To Stardust,** _

_**Are you seriously being serious? I mean epically honestly.** _

_**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.** _

_**Honestly, I thought I was going to burst open like a bunch of flames if I didn't tell you.** _

_**I told hp today that DM sent me a letter. He went all red and flamboyant. Honestly.** _

_**I like your nickname by the way.** _

_**Love from Saturn.** _

_**Xxx** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Saturn,** _

_**Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?  I feel so happy Saturn. When shall we tell people?** _

_**I've got an idea to get Draco and Hp together. Write a letter to Draco and tell him that Hp has a crush on him. Then do likewise with hp.** _

_**Love from Stardust** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_**To Stardust** _

_**Of course, I want to be your girlfriend. I've already told mum. Big mistake, she ended up crying for hours on end.** _

_**I will write a letter to the boys and tell them. I'll give you the result of it all.** _

_**Love you** _

_**From Saturn                                                  XXXXXXXXXX** _

__


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More letters

_**Dear Saturn,** _

_**Can I tell you how much I love you? I love you bigger than the universe combined with the wizarding Titanic.** _

_**If you don't know what the wizard Titanic is then I'll tell you about it. It's the thing that made the Muggle Titanic sink, it's invisible to the Muggle eye so everyone thought it was an ice burg. Well, the wizard Titanic didn't sink but it had a charm on it. How the charm works are that if you express a love greater than the wizard Titanic then it is said you will stay with the love of your life forever. It even connects a bond together so you can't be separated.** _

_**I hope you liked that, it's been the same since 1912. It's a true story, that's how my mum and dad got together. I know we're only 15 but I have a feeling and a very strong one at that.** _

_**I think I should be a poet don't you, all these deep long words. But im afraid these are the only words in my elongated dictionary.** _

_**Love you lots** _

_**From Stardust.** _

_**XXX** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luna comes round to Ginny

_**Dear Stardust,** _

_**I love that theory. Mother said you can finally come round. Next Saturday if that's ok, or Sunday or Monday, or any day in the holidays. Hope you can come.** _

_**Love Saturn.** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

_**Dear Saturn.** _

_**Im free any day until September 1st. We could do a sleepover around mine if you want. Dad is going to look for crumple-horned snorkacs tomorrow.** _

_**Love you** _

_**From Stardust.** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_**To Stardust,** _

_**Come tomorrow and stay as much as you like. Hermione is now sharing with Harry and Ron.** _

_**Love Saturn** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, Luna came through the door of the borrow with her small suitcase. Her pale blond wavy hair going down to her waist. she got met by a giant hug from Ginny, and before Mrs weasley welcome luna to her house, Ginny grabbed her girlfriend's suitcase with one hand and Luna's hand with the other.

She lead them to the second floor which where her tardise like room lay. Luna looked around the room and spotted two single beds with clean covers with a small table next to each. The walls were filled with posters of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team and moving pictures of Ginny and her Hogwarts friends. In the middle was a picture of the DA last year. 

Luna turned to face Ginny. "This is incredible Saturn, everything is so neat and organised, not to forget colour coordinated."

Ginny smiled with pride " Thanks Stardust, glad you like it."

The two girls went and sat on Ginny's bed.

"So Luna, do you want any lunch?" Ginny asked.

Luna Replied." Yes please, What is there today?" she asked her girlfriend

"Um, I think its vegetable soup by the smell of it. is that ok with you?

"Yes, of course, that's ok"

So leaving Luna's case abandoned wide open in the middle of the floor, the two girls walked down to the kitchen hand in hand.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

That night, The teenage girls pushed their beds together so that they could talk quietly without anyone hearing. They were having a conversation about Draco and Harry again, but soon it drifted away slowly as both girls were tired.

Luna had already fallen asleep by the time Ginny had got properly ready for bed, so she walked slowly over to lunas side and placed a gentle kiss on the blond-haired girl's forehead.

"Night Stardust, I love you," she said quietly

Luna awoke a little.

"Love you to Saturn."

 

 

 

 _ **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_                         

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is an experiment.each chapter is a letter each


End file.
